


Hands; Atremble

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ...mostly i guess, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Underage Sex, theyre like 16/17, well. an attempt at one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which two boys embark on an adventure between the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands; Atremble

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something ive wanted to write for a long time and it took me months to actually do it haha!! but finally, it is here! hopefully you dont die of second hand embarrassment. be it because of the boys, or because of my writing. that is irrelevant. pls be safe.

It always looks so easy in the movies.

In the movies, they just grab each other, passionately make out for a bit while simultaneously trying to free themselves of their clothes as fast as possible, and then they seal the deal.

Just like that.

They have been living under the impression that it's going to be like that for them, too – but as the two half-naked teens sit facing each other on the blonde boy's bed, the painful realization dawns on them that movies are atrociously inaccurate.

At least when it comes to sex, they are.

The room is dim, only a few stray rays of sunshine slipping through the blinds, though soon enough those will disappear as well, for the sun is setting and already very close to hiding itself beneath the horizon. Most people would probably turn on the lights at this point, alas the boys do no such thing – the lack of light comforts them, it's something they can hide behind once the rest of their clothes come off.

If they ever get to the point of taking them off, that is.

They planned this, indeed they did. They planned all the _whens_ and _wheres_ and even _hows_ – and although the plans were made in stumbling voices and with little to no eye contact – they are only nervous teenage boys, after all, still new to this – they were still plans, completely valid ones.

Though now, it seems all the planning was for naught.

They thought it would be okay – they've known each other since kindergarten, have been dating for three months, and they felt the safest and most comfortable in the other's company. The nervousness and embarrassment aren't something they counted with at all – not even during the plan-making did they realise just how much harder than they imagined this is going to be, although they probably should have. They are too new to this, too inexperienced to be able to be even remotely calm about it. The fact that they are doing this with someone they know so well, someone they love, trust and feel the most at ease with comforts them, but strangely enough – or maybe it isn't strange at all – it adds to their anxiety as well. Perhaps that's just something that comes along with experiencing an entirely new form of intimacy with somebody you're already incredibly close with.

The tension in the room is nigh palpable as the boys sit in deafening silence. The brunette seems to have taken interest in the wall behind the other boy, who chooses instead to study his undoubtedly fascinating sheets.

It's quiet for about another two minutes before the bespectacled teen decides to break the silence.

"S-So…" he trails off, voice wavering a tiny bit, "what, um, what now?"

Fiddling with his fingers nervously in his lap, he waits for the freckled boy's answer.

"I don't know," comes the quiet reply, "maybe we should, uh, at least, t-take the rest of our clothes… off, or… something…"

The last part of his suggestion is almost inaudible, as towards the end he began mumbling, but in the otherwise soundless room his blue-eyed companion still manages to hear him perfectly.

Under normal circumstances, if one of them displayed signs of being nervous, shy, or mildly uncomfortable, the other would nearly always tease him about it (unless it was something serious). But this is different – the uneasiness is mutual, as it was during their first kiss or that time they, after years of crushing on each other, finally decided to spill the beans.

Yes, it is indeed rather difficult to poke fun at someone's embarrassment when you're currently equally as embarrassed as them.

The blonde's suggestion hangs in the air as the room falls into silence once more. The brunette fidgets a bit, seemingly contemplating his response. Then, he inhales sharply, and finally speaks.

"Okay."

The word tumbles out of his mouth as if he couldn't possibly bear to hold it back any longer, it comes out rushed, too loud, makes his cheeks heat up with how it seems to resonate in the tranquility of the room.

The boy with rubies for eyes gulps audibly.

Too nervous to eye each other properly, the teens cast a hasty glance at one another before moving their trembling hands to undo their buttons, slide down their zippers, remove their pants. Their thoughts at this moment are a tangled pair of headphones, their heartbeats almost deafeningly loud in their ears.

Then, their movements come to an abrupt stop. They sit there, unmoving, in nothing but their boxers now.

Neither of them knows what to do. Their hands rest shyly on the hems of their underwear as they wait, wait, wait for the other to _do something_.

A shaky exhale makes its way out of the blonde boy's mouth, effectively penetrating the silence.

"O-On the count of three…?"

"…Okay."

1.

2.

3.

The sound of fabric sliding down their legs fills the room as the boys rid themselves of their undergarments.

Naked, exposed, vulnerable.

Their hearts seem to be floating in their chests in a way that they realise is not altogether unpleasant.

They are still not looking at each other when the blue-eyed boy shifts a little on the bed.

"I, uh, can… can I… is it okay if I look…?" he inquires sheepishly.

His partner clears his throat.

"Yeah, I… um. Will d-do the same, alright?"

"Mm."

Two pairs of eyes shift and then meet for a very brief moment before quickly directing their gaze elsewhere.

To each other's bodies, to be specific.

They're protruding bones and skin littered with childhood scars and tiny, reckless bruises, and although they feel embarrassed, to each other, they couldn't be anymore perfect.

The brunette admires the blonde's clusters of freckles, compares them to stars in his mind, and the other teen's eyes focus on the birthmark covering a part of his boyfriend's left hip. He's never mentioned it, so he deduces it's a weak spot, something the other feels self-conscious about. It makes him want to kiss it a thousand times.

Their eyes slide further down, but, unsurprisingly, don't really get to see very much – neither of them is particularly aroused yet.

As they tentatively observe one another, the room becomes quiet again.

Until.

The bespectacled boy jumps forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around his companion and knocking their faces together in what was probably an attempt at a kiss, effectively making the other lose his balance and fall backwards onto the bed, his partner now on top of him.

"Jesus _fuck_ John, at least warn me before you attempt to smash my face in!" the blonde shouts, not so much because he's angry, but rather due to the shock and pain he is currently experiencing.

"Shit, ow, I'm sorry! A-Are you okay?" John stammers, covering his nose, which has presumably been affected by the collision.

"Fuck, I think if you hurled yourself at me any more aggressively, I would be dealing with a mild concussion and probably also missing a few teeth. Christ, _ow_."

"I said I was sorry! Wait, oh, oh shit, my glasses, are they alright?!“

He promptly takes them off, inspecting them meticulously (and having a bit of a hard time with it because, well, he wears them for a reason). After he has turned his spectacles around at least three times in his hands, he seems to deem them unharmed, and happily announces this observation.

"Phew, I got worried for a bit there. I think they're okay."

The red-eyed teen sighs below him.

"That's fantastic. Here's an idea: put them away so you don't risk subjecting them to more hazardous situations. Though it would also be cool if, y'know, no such situations happened. But maybe that's asking too much."

"Stop whining, Dave. Nothing disastrous happened, and I apologized to you," John rolls his eyes, but puts his glasses on the nightstand anyway, right next to the blonde's aviators. Just… just in case.

"Can you at least tell me what you were trying to achieve with that attack?" Dave inquires, visibly calmer now.

His partner answers him by averting his eyes, suddenly finding the pattern on the sheets very interesting, much like the other boy did before.

Those sheets sure are something.

"…John?" Dave questions softly.

The boy in question sighs.

"I just, um, I guess I wanted to end the awkward silence? By kissing you? Or something…" he explains, his nervousness apparently making a comeback.

Dave stares up at him for a short moment, then laughs a little, a shy smile appearing on his face.

"C'mere then, you nerd."

And he pulls John down, and suddenly they're making out. It starts out slow, the tension still unquestionably present, but it's better than before, and as their mouths move gently against each other, their hands begin to roam.

Two freckled hands slide down the blue-eyed boy's back, who in turn buries one of his hands in blonde hair, the other traveling along a pale stomach to rest on his boyfriend's hip, where it tentatively begins rubbing the skin in small circles. Dave responds by moving his hands just a tiny bit lower, slightly squeezing the brunette's soft buttocks. This earns him a little noise, and together they continue like this until their penises are no longer flaccid.

John moves so he can lick and nip at the blonde's neck, which, judging from the soft groans he is emitting, Dave seems to enjoy.

That is, until he finally decides to move his hips up into the dark-haired boy's… just as he was about to deliver another soft bite.

John whimpers at the sudden contact, and his surprise causes him to…

"OW!"

…bite down a little harder than he meant to.

The yell splits the mood in the room in half, and John is abruptly pushed away.

"Oh my god, _John_ , seriously?!" Dave growls, "do you have some unresolved feelings towards me or something??"

"It was an accident! I-I was just about to, y'know, and then you did _that_ , and I-"

"You nearly bite off a piece of my flesh and then imply it's _my_ fault?"

"No that's – that's not it, I'm just – I'm trying to explain that it wasn't on purpose!"

A sigh.

"Let's… let's just, try something different for a bit, okay? Lie down on the bed," Dave says, more quietly now, composing himself.

"I'm sorry," the brunette says as he lays his head down on the other's pillow, and it's obvious that he means it.

The freckled teen leans over him and mumbles,

"It's okay, silly."

John frowns at him.

"Didn't seem that way a moment ago."

The retort earns him a roll of the eyes.

"Well, it's not exactly nice to have your neck brutally attacked when you're trying to get it on with your boyfriend," Dave explains, then smiles softly, "but you're lucky. I guess I like you a bit too much to be able to be properly mad at you."

And he kisses John again.

The kiss doesn't last long this time, though, because soon the blonde is pulling away and moving down the other boy's body.

"What are you gonna do?" John asks, but when his boyfriend kisses him just below his bellybutton and drags his lips slowly downward from there, it is more than obvious what his intentions are.

"Oh my god," the blue-eyed teen exhales and, unseen by him, Dave's ears turn a tiny bit redder at his realisation.

The blonde hesitantly kisses his way to his destination, pausing for a moment to look up at his partner. John's mind is a mess as he nods weakly at the other, heat washing over him because _'holy shit he is right there in front of my dick, oh god oh god oh god'._

Dave takes a deep breath, and gets to work. First, he just licks it hastily, shyly, eliciting a gasp from the other. The taste is slightly weird to him, but not unpleasant, so he gathers up a bit more courage and gives the brunette's erection a long lick this time, from bottom to top. John lets out a loud moan at this, shamefully cut off by his hand, which he presses over his mouth in an attempt to stop more embarrassing noises from escaping. The moan, however, seems to give the other boy the confidence he needs, and soon he's lavishing his boyfriend's arousal with attention.

John's hand doesn't turn out to be very good at stifling his cries, which seems to turn the blonde on immensely, and soon he grows bold enough to put John in his mouth.

The blue-eyed teen rewards him with what's probably the loudest moan so far, his hand moving to grip at Dave's hair.

But right now, only the head is inside the lanky boy's mouth, so he moves cautiously downward, holding down his boyfriend's hips to prevent him from involuntarily thrusting up into his mouth.

John is not very long (in fact, he's a bit smaller than Dave, though a little thicker instead), but when Dave's halfway down, he starts to gag. The other does not seem to notice, so he doesn't pull away, hoping that maybe it'll be okay soon.

It isn't.

Dave's frantic inhales are what snaps John out of his daze. Panicked, he lifts himself onto his elbows, and gasps.

"Shit, fuck, Dave, are you okay?! Oh my god, pull away!"

And he lifts Dave's head off his dick.

The blonde coughs and sputters, tearing up a little as he tries to compose himself. When he manages that, he sits up, and looks sheepishly at the other.

"S-Sorry."

His voice is a little hoarse when he speaks, his face absolutely red and his eyes still a little watery.

John sighs, and pulls Dave on top of him.

"Why didn't you just pull away?" he asks, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

The other boy buries his face in the brunette's shoulder and mumbles something unintelligible.

"Come on," John says, pulling Dave's head up gently so he can look him into his magnetic, endlessly captivating red eyes.

A sigh escapes the blonde's lips.

"I just… you seemed to be enjoying it so much, I didn't want to disappoint you…"

And it's John's turn to blush.

He laughs awkwardly.

"Uh, wow, that's, um…"

A nervous chuckle.

"Do you mind if I, uh, repay the favor…?"

But before the other can even answer, he's trailing his fingers downward over pale skin.

Dave's erection has faltered considerably, but not unsalvageably so. There is a sharp intake of breath, which John takes as a cue to start stroking the other teen.

And John knows what he's doing – he's gone through enough lonely nights, experimented with himself too much to be considered innocent in this particular field, but it's still different – doing it for someone else. And by the noises that make their way out of Dave's mouth, he judges that it feels different for him, too.

Soon, the blue-eyed teen has him back at full mast, and he experimentarily cants his hips up to meet the blonde's.

"F-Fuck," Dave exclaims breathily as John begins rubbing up against him, soon joining him in his endeavour.

They continue like that for a while, but soon realise it is not working quite as it should be.

"Do you have some, um, l-lube maybe? I-I mean, it might help, y'know, we kinda, uh, yeah…" John inquires, clearly not at his most eloquent as of right now.

"Y-Yeah I… stole some from Bro a little… a little while ago, hold on…"

Dave tries to reach over to his nightstand and open the drawer, but comes to the astute observation that it is out of his reach. He then shifts, moving a little closer to the edge of the bed so he can actually open the drawer now, and…

…falls off the bed with a loud thump, taking his boyfriend with him in one last desperate attempt at keeping his body from having an intimate encounter with the hardwood floor.

After this encounter inevitably happens, neither of the boys speaks for at least thirty seconds. They just stare at each other, seemingly frozen in time, eyes wide and unblinking.

And then.

They burst out laughing.

They laugh hysterically until their stomachs hurt from it, laugh at themselves, at the sheer absurdity of the situation, just _laugh, laugh, laugh_ because the anxiety has finally been lifted off of their chests and they're filled with the surreal sensation of floating.

When they finally manage to calm themselves, only the last remnants of laughter escaping in the form on snickers, they're tangled together, Dave's face nearly buried in John's messy hair.

Then, the blonde leans in closer to his ear, and for a second the brunette thinks he's going to do something weirdly sexy.

"John…" Dave murmurs huskily.

"Yes, Dave?"

"What brand of shampoo do you use? Did you change it from before? Because I swear to the Pantene Pro-V gods that your hair didn't smell like vanilla last week."

"…Dad pied me this morning."

And then they're laughing again. The last bits of nervousness chip off of them like paint off an old wall and they're smiling like they have fish hooks in the corners of their mouths, breathless and blissfully relaxed, content with the world.

When their laughter dies down a second time, they climb back onto the bed and lube themselves up, successfully this time. The last ten or so minutes of their sexual debut are filled with breathy moans and jerky thrusts as their arousals rub together, the boys themselves lying next to each other in a tight embrace, and it all culminates with soft cries of names pressed against warm lips as they reach climax.

They tiredly clean themselves up with tissues, and, thoroughly exhausted, collapse in a tangled mess atop the bed.

It's a while before either of them speaks, and John is already halfway in dreamland when Dave finally does.

"Did it ever occur to you, that like… farts are really just butt ghosts?"

The brunette snickers into the other's neck, his breath tickling him lightly.

"Dave, go to sleep."

"They're ghosts that have been residing in your butt, but now want out."

" _Dave_."

The boy in question smiles, and nuzzles his partner gently.

"Okay. I love you."

A smiling kiss is pressed to a freckled neck.

"Me too, I love you. Goodnight, nerdzilla."

"Sweet dreams, dorkosaur."

**Author's Note:**

> if u got to the end of this successfully, congratulations! i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
